Entscheidung für' s Leben
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Fortsetzung von DIE FARBE BEKENNEN. Es sind drei Jahre vergangen.Die Schlacht gegen Cell ist vorbei und das Leben scheint wieder wolkenlos zu sein. Vegeta benimmt sich merkwürdig, dann verschwindet er einfach. Bulma ist ratlos.Ist die große Liebe vorbei?


**Entscheidung für' s Leben**

Es war schon merkwürdig mit Trunks zu reden, ich meine mit dem großen Trunks, demjenigen aus der Zukunft. Ganz besonders wenn der kleine Trunks neben uns in seiner Wiege lag. Morgen würde er (der große Trunks) wieder abreisen und in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehren. Leider wird seine Zukunft nicht die gleiche sein, wie die des Kleinen, aber er wird es schaffen. Wir redeten die ganze Nacht über. Das mein Sohn einmal so werden würde habe ich mir nie träumen lassen, und dabei habe ich ihn alleine erzogen. Oder doch nicht allein? Verflucht! Warum sind die Zeitreisen nur so verwirrend?

Der Morgen zwang uns unweigerlich in die Gegenwart.

„Ich muss wohl gehen", meinte mein großer Sohn, „nicht das die Zeit bei den Zeitreisen eine Rolle spielt, aber ich dich nicht länger warten lassen."

Ich seufzte nur, uns beiden war klar, dass die Frau, die ihn zu Hause erwarten wird, nicht ich sein werde.

„Pass auf ihn auf", meinte Trunks, als er unser Familienfoto auf den Tisch legte. Ich hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er Vegeta meinte, nicht sein jüngeres Ich.

„Ich passe auf ihn auf", versprach ich, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Trunks auch in dieser Zeitlinie ohne Vater aufwächst.

Bevor Trunks in die Zeitmaschine stieg, sagte er etwas zur Vegeta und dessen Miene wurde schlagartig zu einer Maske. Trunks achtete nicht darauf, er stieg in die Maschine und nach einigen Augenblicken verschwand er. Wieder lag eine wolkenlose Zukunft vor uns, wie schon so oft. Hoffentlich würde der Frieden diesmal länger dauern.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit schaute ich Vegeta an und mein Herz überschlug sich vor Freude – er war am Leben, er war hier, bei mir und vielleicht würde das noch lange so bleiben.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, wie knapp, die Erde wieder mal dem Untergang entkommen war und wie hoch der Preis dafür war. Klar wusste ich dass es Son Guku gut ging. Na ja, ebenso gut, wie es einem Toten halt gehen kann. Ich wusste genug über Götter und Höllenwächter und andere halb mystische Wesen, um sicher zu sein, dass wir Son Goku irgendwann wieder sehen werden, schließlich war es ja schon einmal tot. ChiChi wollte alleine sein, Son Gohan machte sich Vorwürfe und Vegeta war wütend. Hinter der Wut verbarg sich tiefe, ehrliche Trauer, die erst zeigen würde, wenn er sicher sein würde, dass niemand ihn sehen würde.

Der Gedanke daran, dass ich Vegeta ebenso schnell und leicht verlieren könnte, machte mich wahnsinnig. Aber wollte ich dass er für immer an meiner Seite bleiben würde? Früher wollte ich mich nicht an jemanden binden, das hat sich auch nicht geändert, aber irgendwie …

Vegeta verwirrte mich, sogar dann, wenn ich nur an ihm dachte. In seiner Nähe schaltete sich mein Verstand ab und etwas anderes, übernahm die Führung. Es dauerte einige Tage, bis wir alle die Trauer und den Verlust verarbeiten konnten. ChiChi machte wieder den Markt unsicher, Son Gohan wurde wider munterer und wir alle fanden wieder in normales Leben zurück, jeder kehrte zu sein Pflichten und Aufgaben zurück. C18 und Kurilin kamen sich allmählich näher und Chichi hatte morgens mit Übelkeit zu kämpfen.

***

Das Baby weinte. Neben mir fluchte Vegeta und ich hoffte, dass meine Ohren nicht all zu sehr glühten und dass der Kleine nichts gehört hatte.

„Ich gehe", murmelte er und schubste mich zurück ins Bett. Er bewegte sich so leise, dass ich ihn erst hörte, als er wieder zurück war, zusammen mit Trunks.

„Die Windeln sind nass", informierte mich mein unerschrockener Krieger gequellt.

„Dann wechsele sie doch", schlug ich vor.

Natürlich konnte ich es in Dunkeln nicht sehen, aber ich wusste, dass er die Lippen verzog.

„Weib…"

Das Flehen in seiner Stimme hätte ein Stein zum schmelzen bringen können. Ich nahm ihm das Baby ab und verschwand im Badezimmer. Das Windelnwechseln war meine ultimative Geheimwaffe gegen Vegeta, zwar hatte ich jetzt die Arbeit, aber er wusste nun ganz genau, dass er mir einen Gefallen schuldete. Vielleicht sollte ich auf einem Theaterbesuch bestehen?

Selbst mit trockenen Windeln wollte der Kleine immer noch nicht schlafen, geschlagene Stunde ging ich in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Bleib ich eine einzige Sekunde stehen, fing der Kleine an zu wimmern, also lief ich weiter und immer weiter. Ich hörte nicht, wie Vegeta ins Zimmer kam, also erschreckte mich sein Erscheinen, was mich dazu brachte ihm einen Hieb zu verpassen, der mir vermutlich mehr weh tat, als ihm. Er nahm mir das Baby ab und drängte mich in den Schaukelstuhl. Ich zog mir eine Decke über die Schulter und die Beine. In Vegetas Händen sah Trunks so winzig aus, dachte ich mir, als ich ihm bei seinen Runden durch das Zimmer zusah. Da das Baby nicht die geringsten Anstallten machte einzuschlafen fing Vegeta an ein Lied zu summen. Dieses Schlaflied kannte ich bereits und ich wartete begierig darauf, dass er zu singen begann. Die Worte verstand ich nicht, aber die Stimme meines Geliebten riss mich mit sich. Ahnte einer, dass Vegeta so eine wunderschöne Stimme hatte? Ich hoffte, dass es nicht so war. Ich wollte, dass es für immer unsere Geheimnis bleiben würde, denn ich war egoistisch und wollte es mit niemandem teilen.

Natürlich wachte ich in unserem Bett auf und natürlich war Vegeta noch da. Er stand, bereits voll angezogen am Fenster und sah in den Himmel, als er sich umdrehte, sah er besorgt aus.

„Was ist los?"

„Was soll den sein?", konterte er gereizt, „ich habe zutun."

Er verließ das Zimmer und ließ mich wütend zurück.

„Mistkerl!!", ich schleuderte ihm den Wecker hinterher, der an seinem Rücken abprallte und am Boden zerbrach.

„Du bist ein verdammter Mistkerl!!", ließ ich ihn noch mal wissen und stand auf. War es wirklich nötig zu warten, um mir so früh am Morgen die Laune zu verderben?

Die nächsten Tage war Vegeta mürrisch und angriffslustig, jede auch noch so kleine Bemerkung führte zu einer ausgewachsenen Streiterei. Und doch liebte ich ihn, vielleicht gerade wegen seiner aufbrausender Art, weil ich ihm alles Mögliche auf den Kopf werfen konnte, angefangen von fiesen Beleidigungen und endend mir schweren Werkzeugen? Denn nach all den Beleidigungen nach allen Tränen und den Wutausbrüchen reichte ein Blick aus, um uns wieder zu versöhnen.

Doch in diesen Tagen war er noch gereizter als sonst. Es schein meine Nähe zu meiden und selbst nachts, war er nicht bei mir. Zu allem Überfluss wurde mir morgens immer öfter übel. Ich versuch mich abzulenken – mit den Überlegungen zu der Zeitmaschine oder zur einem meiner stillgelegten Projekten.

Ich stürzte mich kopfüber in die Arbeit, um den Schmerz zu dämpfen. Es gab nur mich und den Kleinen, der die ganze Zeit bei mir im Labor verbrachte und allein ihm verdanke ich dass ich in dieser Zeit etwas zu essen bekam, denn sein Hunger erinnerte mich daran, dass auch ich etwas zu mir nehmen sollte.

Nach zwei oder vielleicht auch drei Wochen, fing ich mich wieder, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich ganz sicher, dass ich wieder schwanger war und dafür wollte ich Vegeta am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. Er erzählte mir etwas von seinem neuem Leben, etwas davon, dass er endlich seinem Herzen zu folgen wagte und dann? Dann ließ er mich mit zwei Kindern sitzen. Er würde sich nicht um Erklärungen bemühen, es war nicht seine Art sich zu entschuldigen. Er würde einfach gehen. Nein, er war bereits gegangen.

Als ich in unserem…. nein. wohl eher meinem Zimmer ankam, sah ich seine so schmerzhaft vertraute Gestallt am Fenster. Er war also doch gekommen. Vielleicht wollte er den Schmerz in meinen Augen sehen?

„Ich packe deine Sachen", sagte ich, anstatt ihn zu grüßen. Meine Wut und Schmerz und Trauer waren verflogen. Er war ein freier Mann, ihn festzuhalten war so, als würde man einem Adler die Flügel brechen. Ich musste ihn gehen lassen.

Der Ausdruck n seinen Augen überraschte mich.

„Meine Sachen? Du willst mich nicht hier haben?"

Klang er tatsächlich verletzt oder bildete ich mir es ein.

„Ich? Ich dachte du… du warst so lange Zeit fort, ohne dich zu melden. Lass uns das biete nicht in die Länge ziehen. Tu was du tun wolltest."

Er schritt auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand, ließ es wieder los, schnappte wieder danach und machte wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Was soll das Vegeta?"

Er sah mich grimmig an.

„Du bist schwanger", stellte er fest.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf das Bett nieder.

„Ja. Das bin ich. Woher weist du das?"

„Dein Geruch… es hat sich verändert."

Ich ließ mir die Worte durch den Kopf gehen.

„Was?!"

Er schüttete den Kopf, sah mich von Kopf bis Fuß an und setzte sich schließlich mitten in die Luft.

„Ich habe mit Trunks gesprochen", sagte er ohne mich wirklich anzusehen.

Mein erster Impuls war es wie einen Geisteskranken anzusehen, unser Sohn war schließlich noch zu klein, doch dann fiel mir der andere Trunks wieder ein.

„Was hat es mit uns zu tun?"

„Eine ganze Menge", Vegeta wirkte gereizt, es schien ihm schwer zu fallen sich zu beherrschen und mir fiel es schwer ihn nicht noch weiter zu reizen. Ich nahm mich zusammen.

„Was hat er erzählt?"

„Über dich und mich."

„In seiner Zukunft hat er dich nie kennen gelernt."

„Ich weis. Deswegen ja das Ganze."

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, meine Einbildung ging mit mir durch, denn ich hatte tatsächlich den Eindruck, dass Vegeta gerade verlegen war.

„Das ganze was?"

„Er meine, dass du nie heiraten wolltest."

„Heiraten? Vegeta, um Himmels Willen, raus mit der Sprache!"

„Er meinte, dass dir kein Mann genug bedeutet hat,bis du mich getroffen hast. Ist das war?"

Ich bemühte mich zu atmen. Ein und aus, ein und aus.

„Willst du wissen, ob du mir genug bedeutest?"

Er schwieg und starrte mich nun finster an, so wie er es immer tat, wenn irgendwas nicht seinem Plan lief.

„Ja, du bedeutest, mir genug. Genug, um keine Fragen und keine Forderungen zu stellen."

Ich wünschte, mir auf einmal, weit weg von ihm zu sein, von seiner verwirrenden Gegenwart, weit weg von seiner Stimme und seinen Augen.

„Und wenn ich Forderungen stelle? Wirst du sie erfühlen?"

„Welche Forderungen?"

„Du wirst meine Frau werden!", es klang wie eine unumstößliche Feststellung.

Gott sei dank, saß ich auf dem Bett, ansonsten wäre ich unweigerlich hingefallen. Was genau ging hier gerade vor? Hat er das getan, was ich glaubte?

„Wie biete!?", die Worte flogen ohne mein Zutun von den Lippen.

Er sprang auf die Beine und fing an im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen, mit jedem Schritt wurde er unruhiger.

„Weib, stell mich nicht auf die Probe!!", warnte er mich, „das…. das hier…", er bleib stehen und sah mich wütend an, „das hier habe ich seit Wochen geplant und geprobt… ich habe sogar mit Kakarot gesprochen!"

Das letzte Argument sollte mir offensichtlich zeigen, wie ernst die Lage war. Und das tat er auch.

„Was genau hast du geplant? Mich anzuschreien? Oder wütend durch die Gegend zu rennen?"

Ich redete mich um Kopf und Kragen. Doch es dürfte keine Missverständnisse geben.

Er stöhnte gequellt auf.

„Um Himmels Willen, Weib!", er fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Bulma…", korrigierte er sich, „ich habe nicht geplant dich anzuschreien. Ich wollte, das du mich heiratest."

Und wieder war ich dankbar, dass ich auf dem Bett saß.

„Du willst WAS! Warte, warte mal. Warum? Warum willst du, dass ich dich heirate?"

„Weil du dann zu mir gehörst. Ganz und gar. Und…", er sah mich wieder finster an, „…dann gehöre ich dir. Dann würden wir einander gehören. Ich will nicht, dass du alleine bist."

Auch wenn mein Kopf gerade vor Glück ganz leer war, kam mir eine Frage trotzdem in den Sinn.

„Aber eine Heirat wird dich nicht davon abhalten mich alleine zulassen."

Er seufzte wieder.

„Das wird es schon. Ein Sayajin ist für seine Familie verantwortlich. Er darf nicht zulassen, dass seine Familie in Gefahr ist oder Not erleidet. Es liegt uns in den Genen."

„Ach ja?", das war alles, was ich sagen konnte.

„Ja! Ich will dass du meine Familie bist. Willst du meine Familie sein?"

„Du willst dass ich dich heirate?"

Er nickte.

„So....mit weißem Kleid und Kirche und einer Party?"

Er zögerte, aber nickte schließlich wieder.

„Und einem Ehering, den du tragen wirst?"

Er knurrte mich an.

„Gehe nicht zu weit, Weib."

Nun nickte ich, langsam und ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden. Er lächelte und war in einem Zug bei mir und ehe ich mich versah warf er mich in die Luft und fing mich wieder auf.

„Wenn du mich umbringst war ganze Übung umsonst gewesen", mahnte ich, doch das schien er nicht mehr gehört zu haben.

***

Die Uhr an der Wand schlägt zwölf und reist mich aus meinen Erinnerungen. Ich sehe mich wieder im Spiegel an und streich nicht vorhandene Falten an meinen Hochzeitskleid glatt. Das Kleid ist schlicht aber wunderschön, reinste weiße Seide, geschmückt mit feiner Spitze und einigen wenigen Diamanten. Die Haare sind ordentlich frisiert, der Schleier hach hinten geworfen. Ich glaube kaum mich selbst im Spiegel zu sehen. ChiChi kommt hinein und macht mir deutlich, dass ich mich beeilen soll.

Ein kurzer Gang durch den Korridor und schon liegt vor mir der geschmückte Gang, an dessen Ende Vegeta auf mich wartet.

Habe ich mir das tatsächlich gewünscht? Das alles? Das Kleid und die Kirche und die Musik. In dem verdammten Kleid kann ich nicht mal ordentlich laufen! Oder liegt dass an dem Mann in dem weisen Anzug, der geduldig auf mich wartet. Ich kann deutlich sehen, dass Vegeta sich nicht sonderlich wohl fühlt, aber er wartet.

Je näher ich komme, desto unwichtiger wird die Umgebung. Schritt für Schritt verschwindet alles, bis nur noch er da ist. Irgendwo redet ein Priester, er fragt - ich antworte. Dann höre ich ganz deutlich Vegeas gereiztes Knurren.

„Natürlich will ich!"

Der Priester und die Gäste laufen nur deshalb nicht davon, weil sie nicht wissen, welches Raubtier in diesem Mann steckt. Sie ahnen nicht, wie stark er ist, wie grausam er sein kann, wie viel Macht in diesem Körper steckt. Doch sie ahnen auch nicht, dass er Schlaflieder singen kann, dass er vor Windelnwechseln eine Heidenangst hat, dass er Albträume hat und nachts Schweiß gebadet aufwacht. Das alles weis nur ich und dass wird auch so bleiben. Dieser Mann gehört nun mir, mir ganz allein und ich hab nicht vor ihm mit der Welt zu teilen.


End file.
